


Movie Night

by LineMaker



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineMaker/pseuds/LineMaker
Summary: Movie night ends in a comfortable situation.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 40





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ik its short and pretty bad, and basically the same as my other one. But I was pretty busy today and just wanted to write something. :)

Adora and Catra had been waiting for this evening for a while. The end of the semester was today, and their work had been taking over the little free time they had had. The flat was in a mess. Empty Cup Noodle containers were spread about the kitchen, papers and books covered the girls rooms, and the smell of old milk and BO was far from passing any safety regulation test. They had one day left of their finals and they were both at the end of their tether. The girls were sitting in their rooms desperately going over all the material they could before the exam started in an hour. A frantic, concentrated silence hung over the small flat. All that could be heard was the scribbling of notes and the shuffling of pages. Faint, calm music drifting from Catra’s room, which was rather contrasted to the two girls’ inner workings. “Its almost time to go Adora, we need to catch the bus and that takes 45 minutes” Catra shouted from her room “I’m gonna start packing up my stuff, we really need to go”  
“yeah yeah I got it, wait a sec”  
“alright, but hurry up”  
\------  
Catra was waiting by the door, with a fully packed bag, neatly closed and her shoes on. Adora, on the other hand, was clutching a scramble of loose sheets in one hand, her bag slung with one strap over her shoulder, and her other hand manically grasping at her shoe. “You okay there Princess? I could help you make those pieces of paper messier if you would like” Catra said through a smirk.  
“Shut up Catra” Adora muttered, too focused on her shoe and the daunting giant that was her exam to even think about what Catra said. She just knew it was some snide remark about the state of her notes.  
“C’mon hurry up, we’re gonna miss the bus. Here let me take these” Catra said, as she lifted the mismatched pile of writing from Adora’s grasp. “Thanks” Adora let out a relieved huff as she put on her other shoe, with both of her hands this time.  
They got on the bus, the journey going far too quickly for their liking. When they got the Brightmoon university, Catra turned to Adora “Don’t worry, I’m sure your gonna be alright. It’s the last exam, and don’t forget. We’ve got movie night tonight.”  
“Uh yeah I can’t wait. Thanks, Catra, Good luck!” Adora shouted as she ran to her exam hall. Barely regarding the surprised faces of the people she rushed past.  
\------  
The exams were finally over. Catra and Adora sat on the bus and just stared. Their hair dishevelled and manic, not having washed or brushed it for the past few days. They got home to the flat with the kitchen and their bedrooms still in an utter mess. But, having not used it for two weeks. The sitting room was spotless. In fact, the snacks that they had bought before the exams for this occasion still sat, waiting on the coffee table. Accompanied by two blankets and a couple of pillows. They both stood in the doorway looking into the cosy scene. “Oh my god, is it good to see that” Adora sighed  
“Holy hell, I haven’t been this tired since I pulled 2 all-nighters doing that stupid thesis that I left to the last two days” Catra stated. “I call shotgun on the first shower” Catra said through a smile.  
“Awww come on Catra, you know I’m in a way worse state than you” Adora whined  
“Yeah but, the rules of shotgun hold true no matter the situation. Anyway, I’m gonna be quick, so don’t worry”  
“Uhhh alright but make sure to be quick” Adora said as Catra walked into the bathroom.  
After they had both showered and put on their fluffy onesies that they set aside with the snacks, as not to lose them in the mountain of pure stuff that they knew would reside in their bedrooms, they both sat on either end of the sofa. Catra lying along the majority of one side, and Adora tucked up into the other corner. The lamp bathed the room in a soft orange light. And they sat and decided what to watch. “Lets watch a horror film!” Catra said excitedly.  
“Really? I cannot be asked to watch a horror” Adora said with a disgruntled expression  
“Yeah c’mon, well only watch a basic one. But oh well, I guess your too scared to watch one anyway” Catra bartered  
“Fine.” Adora huffed.  
“They put on Pet Cemetery, which Adora did not agree with. For the first few minutes she wore a pissed off expression. But by the time they were about a quarter of the way through the film that drastically changed, when Catra felt a tug on the leg of her onesie. She looked over to Adora, who looked terrified. “Catra, I’m scared”  
“Hey, don’t worry.” Catra said, taking Adora’s hand in hers “Its fine, come here” Catra said, beckoning Adora to come to her. Adora changed her position and shuffled over. Moving so that she was lying between Catra’s legs with her head resting on Catra’s stomach. “You okay now?” Catra asked  
“Mm” Adora replied “S’warm” she added. Her face half buried in the fluff of Catra’s onesie. “This film is so terrifying, like why did that guy have to put his daughter in the thing, he saw what it did to the cat” Adora began to become scared again, and Catra remedied this by placing one arm along Adora’s side, and using the other to stroke her hair. “Its okay, we can stop watching this if you want. Sorry for making you sit through it. I kinda wanted to mess with you” Catra said, seriously  
“Its okay, can we put on some Spongebob or something please.”  
“Yeah alright” They sat there for a while, watching one of the most classic tv shows of all time and quietly relishing in its madness. Until Catra looked down and noticed Adora had pushed her face onto her hand and was now asleep, on Catra’s hand. ‘Shit’ Catra thought. ‘Well, I don’t want to wake her, and its not like out bedrooms are habitable anyway.’ And Catra got a pillow and blanket from the coffee table. Placing it over herself and Adora, and the pillow behind her head. They were now snuggled on the sofa, peacefully listening to the somehow relaxing repetitive yelling and laughter of the sponge. “Goodnight Adora” Catra said, stroking Adora’s face with her free hand. And as Catra closed her eyes she heard a faint mumble.  
“Night” Which put a wide smile on Catra's face as she lay with her eyes closed feeling the slow rise and fall of Adoras chest weighing on her.


End file.
